1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a variable delay circuit and a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Techniques related to variable delay circuits are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-92730, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H9-18305, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-46378.